Elastigirl (2020 film)
'Elastigirl '''is a 2020 American computer-animated film by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios and directed by Brad Bird. It is a spinoff/prequel to the 2004 animated film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredibles ''The Incredibles] and the 2018 animated film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2].'' It is the 3rd film in the ICU (Incredibles Cinematic Universe). Synopsis After defeating the Screenslaver and legalizing superheros, Elastigirl gets a request from a digital innovations company called Voltco, who ask Elastigirl to go back in time to advertise their products to superheroes by showing its importance on an everyday life and the ways that a superhero would use it. This ends up working pretty successful, and many people begin to use Voltco products, but a mysterious villain named Lightning Bolt tries to use their products as a threat to the superhero population rather than a gift. He targets Mr. Incredible first, and Elastigirl has to try to save Bob from letting the product take him over. Plot TBD Cast Holly Hunter as Elastigirl/Helen Parr- The wife of Bob Parr and the main protagonist in the film. Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr- The husband of Helen Parr and one of the two supporting protagonists of the film. Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone- One of Bob Parr's friends and also one of the two supporting protagonists of the film. Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr- The daughter of Bob and Helen Parr, and one of the secondary supporting characters of the film. Huck Milner as Dash/Dashel Parr- The first son of Bob and Helen Parr, and one of the secondary supporting characters of the film. Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr- The second son of Bob and Helen Parr, and one of the secondary supporting characters of the film. Sam Rockwell as Lightning Bolt- The main antagonist of the film. Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker- One of the tertiary supporting characters of the film. Brad Bird as Edna Mode- One of the tertiary supporting characters of the film. Production Announcement On July 10th, 2016, Brad Bird announced there will be a solo Incredibles film about Elastigirl. Two weeks later, the production of the film had started. Animation The animation was done at Pixar Animation Studios in Hollywood, California. The computers were equipped with very quick rendering that only took about 2 hours and 10 minutes to fully render an image, which made animating the film a lot easier. The total animation budget was $115 million. Visual Effects The visual effects played a big part in the animation and would often reflect the powers from the first two films, and would make them look bigger and better, especially during the action scenes. Casting Casting was done by Natalie Lyon, and the same voice actors from the first two films were used, along with the addition of Sam Rockwell to voice the main villain of the film, Lightning Bolt. Post-production Once the movie was done filming, there were tons and tons of revisions to be made during the post-productions. Scenes that didn't render properly were re-animated to make them appeal a bit better than previously. Sound Effects The sound effects were done by the same crew who did the sound effects for the second Incredibles film. Transcript ''Main article: Elastigirl (2020 film)/Transcript The transcript is currently under major construction, so please expect it to be unfinished! Reception Box Office The movie had grossed $372.2 million domestically (including an opening weekend of $107 million) and a foreign total of $415.3 million for a worldwide total of $787.5 million against a budget of $175 million. Because of how successful the film was at the box office, it led to more solo films in the Incredibles Cinematic Universe. Critical Response The film has a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus being: "Elastigirl is a very entertaining and fun Incredibles film with great animation and engaging action, to the point of being on par with the two main films." The film also has an 84% on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews" as well as earning the title of a Metacritic Must-See. On CinemaScore, the film has an A+, as well as having a 7.6/10 on IMDb, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media with the Common Sense Great for Families seal. User Reviews "''Who knew a spin-off film could be so incredible?" ''-Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review! Gallery TBD Trivia TBD Trailer transcripts TBD Credits TBD Soundtrack TBD Home media October 4, 2020- 4K UHD October 11, 2020- DVD & Blu Ray Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:The Incredibles Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Prequels Category:Spinoffs Category:Films directed by Brad Bird Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero films Category:Animated superhero movies Category:Incredibles Cinematic Universe films Category:Incredibles Cinematic Universe